Reasons, Regrets, and Revelations
by Didi
Summary: Two Rangers talk at night and find out some things.


Reasons, Regrets, and Revelations  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I'm not making any money here so don't sue me.  
  
Note: Follow up on "Call of Duty," this sheds a little light on some things. Two Rangers talk at night and find out some things.  
  
Rated G for everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason sipped his coffee and watched the view scene on the Astro Mega Ship. They were on their way back to the Omar Sector where the Gold Ranger and the Chromium Ranger would have to take on the fight once more. It was a long journey and they were trying to get there as fast as possible. The area was defenseless with both rangers gone, and the Space Rangers having the tremendous task of finding them on Earth.  
  
"The Gold Ranger," Jason whispered the word in the silent chamber. He never thought he would hear those words again much less wear the uniform. Three years have pass since he has last come in contract with the Power Rangers. He had thought that part of his life was over. He had done duty and protected his people. Yet here he was again.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"   
  
He turned in his chair and looked up at the sobering eyes of Trini, the original yellow Ranger. The smile on her face was not uncommon, but it didn't reach her eyes this time. His sweet Trini was not happy.  
  
"Make a dollar and you've got a deal. Sit down." He motioned to the chair next to him. "Thought I'd do a little night duty so Carlos can get some sleep. Figured if I'm going to be here a while, I might want to pull some weight."  
  
She nodded. "I talked to Ashley about it but she told me to concentrate on learning the powers of the Chromium Ranger."  
  
Jason's eyes turned bright. "How's that going by the way?"  
  
"Good," she sighed and reached for his cup of coffee. They were good enough friends that she knew he wouldn't mind. "The powers are amazing."  
  
"Weren't they always?"  
  
Trini's brown eyes sparkled for a second. "I can't believe you and I are going back into the ranks."  
  
He laughed with amusement. "You're telling me. When Trey left with the Gold Scepter, I never thought I would see him or the Gold Ranger again."  
  
Trini suddenly reached out to him, startling him as she pulled him into a hug. "I heard about you losing the power of the Gold Ranger. Tommy said it was a very difficult time for you."  
  
He nodded and allowed himself a moment to savor the feel of her arms around him. "It was. I felt like I had lost a part of myself. Leaving the Rangers the first time around had been difficult but I was doing something worthy and noble at the Peace Conference. I was needed."  
  
Her eyes were sad and understanding as she looked at him. "You will always be needed." Her hands stayed on his arms. "I will always need you."  
  
Jason's heart went into triple time. "Thanks."  
  
She bit her lips and took a chance. "Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"What?" The question threw him off.   
  
"I was in Germany at the time. Tommy called to tell me then Kimberly did as well. But you never called to tell me." A flash of hurt was there then gone so quickly he almost missed it. "I didn't want to intrude in case you needed time to recover, but you never called."  
  
He shook his head. "I did need time. Thank you for that. You were in the middle of an important conference; the last thing you needed was a distraction. You and Zack were doing something so wonderful." He didn't want to tell her how many times he'd picked up the phone to call but talked himself out of it. "I didn't think that...." He was making excuses, he knew that.  
  
"I'm your friend." The words were simple, so simple that it hurt her to say it and him to hear it.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She nodded. "I know." Her sigh was with understanding and sympathy. "So tell me how is it that you are able to take back the power that nearly killed you the first time around."  
  
Jason shook his head. Leave it to Trini to move on so quickly when he's heart still ached knowing that he had caused her pain. "The cure Trey gave me changed my human physiology. It's kind of like getting a flu shot. I'm immune to the problem I had before."  
  
The explanation was simple enough that she could have figured it out, which she did. She wanted to hear it from him, a reason for her to stay in his company on this long cold night as they rush to hopefully save an entire sector from coming to ruins.   
  
"How are you making the transition?"  
  
She looked at him with her eyes all aglow like he remembered. "It's weird after all these years. But it's like riding a bike; you just get on and paddle. It feels like I've never left."  
  
"Natural?"  
  
"Yeah," she laughed. "And did I ever kick Zhane's sweet little butt today."  
  
Jason laughed. "With or without?"  
  
"Without. Hand to hand." She leaned back in her chair. "He may be one of the most powerful rangers in the galaxy, but he definitely needs to work on his non-ranger combat."  
  
"You still studying martial arts?"  
  
"Won't know what to do without."  
  
"You and I will have to spend some time together then. Tommy was my sparring partner but now that he's on Earth and I'm here....." He left it at that.  
  
"You miss him?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled wistfully. "I miss them all."  
  
Jason leaned over and brushed a lock of her hair back. "Me too. But we promised that we'd be back in time to participate at Kimberly and Tommy's wedding."  
  
She looked up suddenly and laughed. "Their wedding! Oh my gosh, if anyone asked me if I ever thought they would be together again, I would said that hell would freeze over before the universal would keep those two apart."  
  
He laughed with amusement. "You saw coming too?"  
  
"It's about time."   
  
The two spend a little time talking about Kimberly and Tommy's relationship. The ups and downs, trials and tribulations they had to endure to get to where they are now.   
  
Resting his arms on the computer console in front him, he sighed both with contentment and regret. "I envy them sometimes."  
  
"Oh yeah?" She looked at him with interest again. "Why?"  
  
"They have someone. Had the courage to say it and go after that elusive thing the poets call love."  
  
She licked her lips in anticipation. "And you? You leaving anyone behind waiting?"   
  
He avoided her eyes. "No. You?"  
  
She almost laughed. "No."  
  
There was silence. Jason wondered if he was making the biggest make of his life.  
  
"Any regrets?"  
  
Trini's headed tilted to the side as she often did when in contemplation. "A few."  
  
"What?"  
  
The smile that captured her lips brought a world of questions to Jason's mind. "Nothing I care to share yet. How about you? Any regrets?"  
  
"Only one."  
  
"Really?" She was surprised. The Jason she knew was bold, honest, every resourceful. He always knew what he wanted and went after it. "What is it?"  
  
"You."  
  
That threw her off completely. "Me?"  
  
He turned to her then. She was beautiful even under the harsh fluorescent lights. "Yeah."  
  
The buzzing in her ears did nothing to help clear her mind. "I'm sorry, you are going to have clarify that."  
  
That brilliant mind of hers was always something he loved. And now he could almost see it trying to wrap itself around that truth. "You and me. We never had anything."  
  
Her heart would of have jumped out of her mouth if it could. "We are friends."  
  
"Yes we are." He smiled and leaned in, taking a chance. "But I wanted more."  
  
All the saliva in her mouth seemed to have disappeared. She prayed her voice would not squeak. "More?"  
  
"Yeah," his lips touched her tentatively. "A lot more."  
  
"Oh," her breath was sweet as the kissed. It was heavenly.   
  
"So this is why you wanted to take the night duty." Carlos's voice was like a bucket of cold water on them. "You're supposed to be watching for enemies not making out with your girlfriend." He was grinning like a smug younger brother catching his older sibling kissing in the living room.   
  
Trini blushed and got up slowly. Jason suppressed a grin and reached out to squeeze her hand as she made her leave. Her eyes twinkled as they look back at him. They had a lot to talk about.  
  
The End.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so it doesn't really explain everything but I tried. Give me some credit for that.   



End file.
